fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Foxtrot 813
Foxtrot 813 is the main protagonist of the DLC F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. He was originally a friendly callsign of a rogue Variant VII Replica, 813 was part of an orbital Elite Powered Armor unit dropped in as reinforcement for Foxtrot Company, but when he is in the Auburn District, a voice tells him to go against orders from Replica Command and the callsign eventually goes rogue. He is then given with the use of Slow-Mo, allowing him preternatural reflexes parallel to those of the Point Man and Sgt. Michael Becket which allowed him to perceptually slow down time as he reacts to the world around him. He was voiced by Peter Lurie, who also voiced Paxton Fettel. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn'' Foxtrot 813 is dispatched by orbital drop to reinforce a forward Command post, codenamed "Sigma," from Armacham Security Forces. After he clears most Armacham Technology Corporation resistance (which includes three supporting Blackhawk helicopters, dozens of ATC soldiers, and two Armacham Fighter Jets), 813 links up with a Foxtrot squad and helps them clear the remaining ATC presence in the building. He is then brought to the Foxtrot Command center and is ordered to assess a malfunctioning radio. While working on the radio he enters a hallucination caused by Paxton Fettel and is put into a Slow-Mo like trance; he then begins to attack "unknown assailants" after being attacked first. After Fettel manipulates and persuades to him that he is unique and different from the others and must be the one to "free him," he returns to reality to find that he has actually killed the Replica soldiers present in the room. Replica Command then issues an order for Foxtrot 813 to be hunted down and shot on sight. 813 quickly escapes Command Post Sigma and finds his way towards the sewers through a collapsed office building, where he fights Abominations and wards off Alma Wade's attack. Making his way to the surface, Foxtrot 813 wards off another attack attempt by Alma and eliminates engaging Replica squads and snipers. He then fights his way through a museum and into a service tunnel. From then on out, 813 witnesses dozens of impaired Replica clones gathering towards Fettel. When he finally makes it to Fettel's cell, Alma makes a last effort to kill 813 with her apparitions. 813 succeeds in fending them off and is congratulated by Fettel. He then takes off his helmet in submission and reveals that he is Fettel's clone. Once 813 takes off his helmet, Fettel possesses 813's body; effectively destroying Foxtrot's consciousness and declaring himself "reborn" as he claim's his clone's body and mind for his own. Trivia *It is interesting to note that the Variant VII are semi-sentient to improve combat flexibility. It is unknown whether all Variant VII replicas could become completely sentient or if Fettel, in spirit, gave 813 the ability before killing his mentality and taking over his body. *Foxtrot 813 and Paxton Fettel are the only playable characters in the ''F.E.A.R'' series that speak in first person (not including the bonus missions in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon). *Foxtrot 813 is the only Replica Soldier in the entire ''F.E.A.R.'' series to have Slow-Mo capability. However, despite Foxtrot 813 having Slow-Mo, after Fettel takes over him, the ability is gone, as only Point Man in F.E.A.R. 3 can use Slow-Mo. * He is also unique for using what ever weapon he sees fit, and able to use multiple gadgets. *Alma makes several obvious, clear attempts to kill Foxtrot 813, making it a cause for speculation as to whether or not she desires to have Fettel brought back from the dead or not. It would appear that she does not, possibly because bringing Fettel back could interfere with her plans to use Michael Becket as a father to her third child. *Foxtrot 813 and the other Fettel Replicas are the only remaining Replica Forces still allied with Paxton Fettel. However, these forces never appear in F.E.A.R. 3, and are possibly completely wiped out or merged into Armacham's forces by that time. *In F.E.A.R. 3, Fettel performs a number of feats that shouldn't be possible if he inhabits Foxtrot 813's physical body. These include possessing other bodies, firing psychic energy blasts, and walking through walls. This was likely be a continuity error on the part of the writers or an addition to Fettel's powers since possessing Foxtrot 813. *Foxtrot, the designation of this Replica soldier, is also used as the name of the doomed Delta Force recon team in the PS3 version of the F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Bonus Mission. * Fettel's face can be seen looking into Foxtrot 813's helmet visor in promotional artwork. * In military jargon/leetspeak, "Foxtrot 813" becomes "Fatal" (F813). es:Foxtrot 813 Category:Characters Category:Replica Soldiers Category:Playable Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Male characters Category:Foxtrot Company